The Four Corners
by LOSTrocker
Summary: In which all three sisters experience the absence of Paige in their younger years.
1. NORTH

**A/N:** I original made this a one shot with Phoebe drawing a family portrait of everyone including Paige at a young age. Then I thought why just do Phoebe when I could use all the sisters. Yes that means Prue too. I'm going to go in order from oldest to youngest.

**Warning:** unbeated as of now because I've sent several stories to my beta but I think either he's busy or something is wrong with FF.N again because it's been awhile. Besides, he really doesn't know Charmed anyway. Still check out Matt Garvey for really cool Highlander fanfictions.

**The Four Corners: **

By: LOSTrocker

**NORTH: Prue: **

Prue came in behind Piper and Phoebe. Phoebe was all ready demanding to play with Piper. "No," Prue shook her head. "You have homework. Then you can play."

"Aw," Phoebe whined. "I don't see why I have to do that stupid math anyway! I mean it's not like I'm going have to use them. Seriously, are we going to go into a store and go 4 x XY = 3035?"

Prue tried to hold in her laughter. Phoebe did have a point. Still she wanted her sister to actually learn something instead of just playing all the time. So she pointed upstairs. "Go to your room. I'll check on you later."

"Fine!" Phoebe hissed and stomped her way upstairs mumbling something about how she wished had magical powers and they could do all her homework for her.

"I don't think it works that way!" Prue shot back her. Of course, she wasn't sure about that, but still she had a feeling magical powers had their own set of rules. She suddenly got cold chills.

"Sissy, are you okay?" Piper asked.

Prue shook the thought away. She just figured it was from living with Grams all these years. The old bat was a strange one. "Yeah, sorry," Prue apologized. "Do you have homework?"

"Finished it at school." Piper answered proudly.

Prue smiled. "All right, how about we look over it over a snack?"

Piper liked the sound of that. "Chocolate chip cookies?"

"Sounds good to me." Prue agreed and pushed her middle sister in the direction of the kitchen.

Before Prue went after Piper she went to make sure that the door was locked. As she went to reach the door she got the feeling as if she was forgetting something. She dug in her purse to find everything was where it was suppose to be, and Piper and Phoebe were home with her. So, what could be missing?

Grams came down the stairs to find her eldest grand daughter looking puzzled. "What's the matter darling?" she asked.

"I don't know," Prue answered. "I swear I'm forgetting someone."

"Something?" Grams corrected with a small smirk.

Prue shook her head. "No, no something… I meant." She really wasn't liking the odd feeling that was washing over her. "I think I'm going to go to make sure that Piper hasn't made a mess in the kitchen." And without another word she went to join Piper.

**TBC…**


	2. EAST

**A/N:** This one is a bit longer because Piper is my second favorite.

**EAST: Piper: **

Tonight Piper was the one cooking dinner. She didn't mind. She loved to cook. Piper didn't know rather to thank her Home Economics class for that one or Grams. One night Grams had made a mess of things and when Piper added a few spices here and there it ended up all right. From then on cooking was it for her.

Piper checked the sauce one more time to make sure it was to her liking. "Perfect," she made known with a smile after washing the wood spoon off before placing it back in.

She was trying a new Italian dish that she hoped everyone liked. After turning down the stove a bit she went to go set the table. Piper put four dishes and the silver wear to go with them. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled when she was satisfied with the job. The table was worthy of one of those cooking magazines she liked to read.

However, as pretty as it was she felt as though it needed more. She counted to make sure she set out enough. There was four but for some odd reason she wanted to put out another and before she knew it she was reaching out of the cabinet for another plate then getting some extra forks, spoons, and knifes as well.

"Where to put you?" Piper asked.

The table was only meant for four but she would make room. She placed the extra sets next to Prue's. Then she went to scoot Prue's chair over to make room at the head of the table for another person.

"Is dinner done yet?" Phoebe came in. "I'm starving!"

"What else is new?" Prue joked from behind her.

"Hey, I've been working really hard studying for the exams okay!" Phoebe argued.

"Sure, studying, is that what you call it?" Prue continued. "And what would that subject's name be?"

Phoebe nudged Prue for that one. That's when Phoebe noticed that Piper was setting the table for five. "What are you doing?" Phoebe asked her middle sister.

"What does it look like?" Piper asked straightening up the plate to make sure everything was in order.

"There's only four of us," Prue reminded her.

"Are you sure Andy isn't coming over later?" Phoebe retorted.

"No, not until later." Prue hissed at her.

Phoebe laughed. "Ooh, I'm sure you two are going to get a lot of studying done."

Thankfully Grams came in just in time before anymore harm could be done. She looked at the kitchen and complimented Piper's work. "My darling, this looks fabulous."

"It smells fabulous too!" Phoebe added.

Grams caught what Phoebe did. "Five?"

"It's for her imaginary boyfriend," Phoebe teased.

Piper rolled her eyes. "No, I just thought it was for someone extra."

"I'll put it up." Prue offered and went to do so before Piper could stop her.

It wasn't long before the Halliwell women were around the table enjoying a much a good dinner. Prue put up the plates, she forgot to put back the chair. Piper couldn't help but glance at the empty chair and see another in it completing the circle around her.

**TBC…**


	3. WEST

**A/N:** The original chapter that started this whole project. It's longer because one I thought it was just going to be a one-shot and two Phoebe has always been my favorite.

**WEST: Phoebe:**

Grams' attention was taken away from the Book of Shadows when Phoebe came running into the attic with her recent master piece. "Grammy! Grammy!" Phoebe cried excitedly as she jumped up and down.

Grams smiled. Phoebe, the youngest Halliwell was the creative one. When she didn't have crayons in her hands, she had a pencil though most of the time you really couldn't read Phoebe would tell you. Grams had a feeling she would use this talent in the far off future. Grams bent down to her grand daughter's level so she could get a better eye of Phoebe and the drawing.

"What do we have here?" Grams asked as she looked at the picture she could see that Phoebe had taken it upon herself to draw a family portrait.

"Guess!" Phoebe answered her with a grin that Grams that couldn't ignore. Phoebe had that charm about her. She was going to be a heart breaker Grams could tell.

"That has to be me." Grams pointed to the taller, older woman in the picture. She didn't like the fact that Phoebe gave her gray hair but you couldn't yell at a six year old for that. Grams just made a mental note to potion her hair up later to cover up the grays. It was way cheaper then dye.

"And that's Prue," Grams went down the list. Prue was the oldest sister, so she was placed next to grams. She wore black. Piper was next. She was the middle one. "Is that Piper?"

Phoebe nodded. Grams tried to suppress her giggles. Phoebe had drawn her sister with her large framed glasses that she hated. Grams would later change the drawing with a wave of her finger. Piper was so sensitive about her glasses. She got teased so horribly at school. Finally, Grams eyes landed on Phoebe. She was the youngest; the smallest so she placed herself last due to order of things. She had drawn herself in bright pink clothes with hearts all around her. Phoebe was indeed full of love.

"That's my Phoebe!" Grams declared proudly. "What a marvelous job!" Grams complimented as she stood back up taking the picture with her.

"Don't forget about Paige!" Phoebe replied.

Grams looked down at her grand daughter with curious eyes. "Paige? My darling, who are you talking about?"

"Paige! Paige!" Phoebe pointed up at the picture.

Grams wasn't sure why she hadn't caught the extra girl in the picture before but now she did she was taken aback by it. She could easily lie to herself and say that this girl was just one of Phoebe many imaginary friends but it wasn't working. The girl known as Paige had a couple of things in common with her girls. One, the P factor, two, Phoebe had given her the same bright smiling faces everyone of them did, making them look alike, and three: dark hair.

How does Phoebe know about her? Grams couldn't help but wonder. She knew that Patty had to give up the one child because of her forbidden affair with the White Lighter. Grams never thought she would be brought up again in this house again and yet here Phoebe was declaring of her existence.

"Don't forget about Paige!" Phoebe demanded somewhat angrily and defensive like any other sister would get if someone had forgotten their sibling.

Grams went to ask her youngest how on earth did she come up with the idea of Paige. However, when Prue and Piper called for her she was off in a sprint. Grams went downstairs so she could put the picture on the fridge, erasing the glasses as she reminded herself to. As she studied the drawing Phoebe did she couldn't help but smile. True, she wanted to know how Phoebe knew about the fourth sister but that would come about in due time all that matter now was that this was a sign of hope that one day they would all be together again.

**TBC… **


	4. SOUTH

**A/N: **This chapter was inspired by one of the earlier eppys of Charmed, I can't remember if it was the first one or a couple ones after that but it was Grams was taking a pictures of the sisters. She used her magic to bring them closer together. I'm going to have to bring out my seasons again and watch them. The wording might be off.

**SOUTH: Paige: **

The Halliwell sisters were being difficult which was nothing new for Grams. Still all she wanted a picture of all three of them together because they had no idea on how special they really were. Plus, she knew she didn't have long. She could feel it in her bones. If she could just get one picture of them all together at least pretending to be happy then she would be too.

"A little closer," Grams insisted as she waved her grand daughters to get closer.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Can we just get this over with? Some of us actually have things to do?"

"Gah Prue, there is more to live then just work." Phoebe told her.

Prue put her hands on her hips. "And how would you know that?"

Piper was stuck in the middle… Yet again. She wished she could blow these two up sometimes. She put up her hands. "Okay, okay. Let's just do as Grams said then we can all go on our marry little way."

"Fine," said Phoebe.

"Ditto." Prue replied.

They all stood a good few feet away from each other. Grams looked through her camera to see if they could all fit in the frame. "No, closer!" Grams fussed at them. Someone was still out of frame but she really couldn't see who it was.

Prue, Phoebe, and Piper took one step closer but that wasn't much help. Grams looked back at them. "Can't you do any better?" she pleaded with them. Then she looked back and found that someone else was actually with them though her image was blurred there was definitely someone there. However, when she looked back up it was just the three again.

Piper noticed that Grams wasn't looking so well. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine darling," Grams insisted and went to get the picture.

Again the blurry image of another girl came into view. Grams knew better to ask questions. She snapped right away and hoped that she would get into the picture too. The reason why Grams didn't bother asking questions was because she all ready knew this answer. Grams knew who the blurry image was: it was the fourth Halliwell sister: the one that Prue, Piper, and Phoebe had no idea about, the one that her daughter had to give up because the baby was a product of a forbidden love. It was just a sign that it wouldn't be long now before all four Halliwell sisters would be reunited.

Grams could feel her heart race. It was just too exciting for her! After all this time they could finally embrace each other and the true power of The Charmed Ones. As happy as Grams was she was begging to feel a little dizzy. She almost feel over.

"One picture is enough!" Piper made known as she went to aid her Grams. "We need to get you into the house so you can rest."

"I'm fine darling," Grams tried to insist but even Prue and Phoebe weren't buying it this time.

"No way," Phoebe argued. "You. In the house now."

Prue got the camera. "Don't worry Grams I'll get these developed for you."

Before Prue could get too far away she used her magic to bring the sisters closer together so it would come out in film. She was taking into the manner while Prue went to get the pictures. After an hour of waiting Prue went through them to make sure they were okay. So far they were. Then she came across the one that Grams had taken.

"Were we that close?" Prue asked herself.

Then she looked closer and saw the same thing that Grams had seen through the lenses – it was faded image of a girl though it wasn't too clear Prue couldn't help but feel that somehow she belonged there…

NORTH

SOUTH

EAST

WEST

All for corners were present.

**FIN. **

**A/N: **I don't know if I like this one too much but it was what I could come up with. Let me know what you think.


End file.
